Generasi Terburuk
|extra1title = Total Bounty |extra1 = Setidaknya 6,677,600,000 2,247,600,000 Monkey D. Luffy - 1,500,000,000 Trafalgar D. Water Law - 500,000,000 Eustass Kid - 470,000,000 Scratchmen Apoo - 350,000,000 Roronoa Zoro - 320,000,000 Basil Hawkins - 320,000,000 Capone Bege - 300,000,000 X Drake - 222,000,000 Killer - 200,000,000 Jewelry Bonney - 140,000,000 Urouge - 108,000,000}} 2,152,000,000 315,000,000 Monkey D. Luffy - 300,000,000 Basil Hawkins - 249,000,000 X Drake - 222,000,000 Trafalgar D. Water Law - 200,000,000 Scratchmen Apoo - 198,000,000 Killer - 162,000,000 Jewelry Bonney - 140,000,000 Capone Bege - 138,000,000 Roronoa Zoro - 120,000,000 Urouge - 108,000,000}} }} Generasi Terburuk adalah istilah yang merujuk pada dua belas individu yang terdiri dari sebelas bajak laut pemula yang tiba di Kepulauan Sabaody sebelum Pertempuran Marineford dan Yonko, "Blackbeard" Marshall D. Teach. Mereka terkenal dengan tindakan berani yang dilakukan terhadap Pemerintah Dunia dan memiliki bounty lebih dari 100,000,000. Karena sebagian besar konflik besar yang terjadi setelah Pertempuran Marineford berputar di sekitar mereka, mereka dianggap sebagai "anak-anak bermasalah" yang muncul antara akhir Zaman Keemasan Bajak Laut dan awal Zaman Baru. Gambaran Sebelum mereka dikenal sebagai Generasi Terburuk, sebelas Supernova adalah perompak pemula dari sembilan kru yang berbeda yang semuanya memilih salah satu dari tujuh rute di sepanjang Grand Line. Mereka terdiri dari para kapten dari sembilan kru serta dua kru lainnya yang juga berada di atas ambang bounty 100,000,000. Mereka datang dari semua lautan - East Blue, West Blue, South Blue, North Blue, Pulau Langit, dan Grand Line itu sendiri. Ciri umum yang mereka miliki adalah bahwa mereka telah menarik perhatian Pemerintah Dunia dan selamat dari banyak cobaan yang telah memusnahkan kru bajak laut lainnya selama perjalanan mereka di Grand Line. Meskipun mereka semua setara satu sama lain sejauh tingkat ancaman, mereka mewakili pandangan yang berbeda tentang pembajakan. Dengan perkecualian Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, sebagian besar Supernova berusaha menghindari jalan para Bangsawan Dunia. Secara kebetulan, semua Supernova tiba di Kepulauan Sabaody pada saat yang sama yang menyebabkan serangkaian masalah bagi Marinir. Selain itu, mereka semua, kecuali Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dan Bajak Laut Hati, memasuki Dunia Baru hampir secara bersamaan. Marshall D. Teach dan krunya, di sisi lain, sudah berada di Dunia Baru pada saat para pemula membuat persiapan. Dari dua belas perompak, semua kecuali satu (Roronoa Zoro) adalah pengguna Buah Iblis dan semuanya kecuali dua (Zoro dan Pembunuh) adalah kapten dari kru bajak laut mereka masing-masing. Menurut Shakuyaku, salah satu Supernova berpotensi bertanggung jawab untuk menginspirasi generasi baru bajak laut, a comment that is made komentar yang dibuat benar ketika terungkap bahwa Luffy mengilhami Bartolomeo untuk menjadi bajak laut. Menurut Morgans, ia percaya bahwa salah satu anggota Generasi Terburuk akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut berikutnya. Anggota Profil Sejarah Summit War Saga Arc Kepulauan Sabaody Sebelum kedatangan mereka di Kepulauan Sabaody, perjalanan mereka di Grand Line tidak diketahui, kecuali untuk perjalanan Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Disebutkan bahwa Bajak Laut Kid telah menyebabkan banyak korban sipil selama perjalanan mereka dan Bajak Laut Fire Tank membunuh para kapten bajak laut yang terkenal sementara membiarkan kru mereka tetap utuh. Kesebelas Supernova semuanya tiba di Kepulauan Sabaody pada saat yang sama. Karena insiden besar di mana Monkey D. Luffy meninju Bangsawan Dunia di Rumah Pelelangan Manusia, semua Supernova berjuang untuk mengevakuasi Kepulauan, menghadapi konfrontasi dengan Marinir, pasukan Pacifista, Laksamana Kizaru, dan Sentomaru. Satu demi satu, mereka mulai menunjukkan kemampuan unik mereka yang membuat hadiah luar biasa tinggi mereka layak diterima. Namun, hasil dan keadaan terkait pertikaian individual mereka beragam: *Bajak Laut Kid dan Bajak Laut Hati terperangkap dalam pertempuran dengan Pacifista. Akhir pertempuran tidak terlihat, tetapi mereka tampaknya berhasil lolos dari penangkapan. *Basil Hawkins, X Drake, Urouge, dan Scratchmen Apoo bertarung melawan dan mudah dikalahkan oleh Kizaru sendiri dan Pacifista. Namun, mereka juga berhasil melarikan diri. *Capone Bege dan Jewelry Bonney mengalami sedikit kesulitan, tampaknya hanya menghadapi Marinir sebelum melarikan diri dari daerah itu. *Bajak Laut Topi Jerami bertempur melawan Pacifista yang ditunjuk sebagai PX-4. Mereka mampu mengalahkannya, tetapi mereka segera dihadang oleh Sentomaru dan Pacifista lainnya, PX-1. Kizaru bergabung, tetapi ditahan oleh Silvers Rayleigh. Bartholomew Kuma muncul dan memindahkan masing-masing Topi Jerami ke lokasi yang berbeda jauh satu per satu. Arc Amazon Lily Luffy berakhir di Amazon Lily, di mana ia harus menghindari Suku Kuja yang bermusuhan. Dia akhirnya bertemu Boa Hancock dan kemudian bertarung di arena melawan dua saudara perempuannya. Setelah berteman dengan Hancock dan Suku Kuja, Luffy menjadi sadar bahwa saudara lelakinya yang diadopsi, Portgas D. Ace, dijatuhi hukuman eksekusi oleh Pemerintah Dunia. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Impel Down, penjara tempat Ace ditahan, untuk menyelamatkannya. Zoro dikirim ke Pulau Kuraigana, di mana ia cenderung oleh musuh lama, Perona. Arc Impel Down Dengan bantuan Hancock, Luffy dapat menyusup ke Impel Down. Luffy ditemukan dan dia harus berjuang keras. Sepanjang jalan, Luffy bersatu kembali dengan Buggy, Galdino, dan Bentham. Setelah pertempuran dengan sipir Magellan, diracun dan dilemparkan ke Level 5. Bentham kemudian membawa Luffy dan mereka berhasil sampai ke Tanah Newkama, di mana mereka bertemu Emporio Ivankov. Setelah sesi penyembuhan yang menyakitkan, Luffy mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya dan pergi ke Level 6 bersama Ivankov dan sekutu lainnya, Inazuma. Namun, pada saat mereka tiba di sel Ace, mereka mengetahui bahwa Ace sudah dibawa keluar dari penjara dan sedang dalam perjalanan ke Marineford. Setelah merekrut Jinbe dan Crocodile, Luffy dan tim pelarian berjuang untuk melarikan diri dari penjara. Sementara itu, Blackbeard tiba untuk menyerang penjara. Luffy bertemu dengannya lagi dan bertengkar singkat. Berkat Bentham tetap tinggal untuk menjaga Gates of Justice terbuka, Luffy dan tim pelarian berhasil melarikan diri dari Impel Down. Arc Marineford Luffy dan Impel Down melarikan diri dalam perang antara Bajak Laut Shirohige dan Marinir di Marineford. Di sana, warisan Luffy terungkap ke seluruh dunia. Ketika Luffy berjuang menuju Ace, sisa Supernova (kecuali Zoro) berada di Kepulauan Sabaody, menonton perang melalui siaran. Setelah siaran dari medan perang terputus, mereka meninggalkan kepulauan. Dengan bantuan sekutunya, baik dari Impel Down dan Bajak Laut Shirohige, Luffy dapat mencapai dan membebaskan Ace. Ketika mereka melarikan diri, Laksamana Akainu mencela Ace untuk berkelahi. Saat membela Luffy dari serangan oleh laksamana, Ace terluka parah dan mati di depan Luffy, menyebabkannya menderita gangguan mental. Menjelang akhir perang, Trafalgar Law dan krunya tiba di Marineford dengan kapal selam mereka, tampaknya dengan tujuan menyelamatkan Luffy yang terluka dengan membantu melarikan diri dan mengobati luka-lukanya setelah itu. Arc Pasca Perang Selain dari Zoro dan Luffy, sisa Supernova terungkap telah melakukan perjalanan ke pinggiran Marineford untuk menyaksikan berakhirnya perang. Luffy dan Law diundang untuk berlindung di Amazon Lily oleh Boa Hancock, yang mereka temui setelah perang. Zoro masih di Pulau Kuraigana dan dia bertemu Dracule Mihawk lagi. Sisa Supernova pergi ke Dunia Baru. Saat pulih, Luffy berduka atas kematian Ace, tetapi Jinbe mampu membantunya mengatasi depresinya. Luffy kemudian bersatu kembali dengan Rayleigh, yang telah tiba di Amazon Lily sendiri. Setelah kedatangan Rayleigh, Law meninggalkan Amazon Lily, bertanya-tanya apa "D" akan membawa selanjutnya. Selama percakapan dengan krunya, Law memutuskan untuk menunggu waktunya sebelum memasuki Dunia Baru karena ia menganggap pertempuran di sana terlalu ganas untuk saat ini. Mengikuti rencana oleh Rayleigh, Luffy kembali ke Marineford tampaknya untuk memberi penghormatan kepada saudaranya dan Marinir yang jatuh dan bajak laut serta membunyikan Ox Bell 16 kali, seolah-olah mendeklarasikan zamannya sendiri (meskipun itu hanya untuk meraih perhatian krunya). Suatu saat setelah mendarat di Dunia Baru, Bonney dikalahkan oleh Marshall D. Teach. Dia berusaha menukarnya dengan kapal perang Angkatan Laut, tetapi dia ditinggalkan untuk ditangkap ketika Teach melihat Laksamana Akainu di atas kapal Marinir yang masuk dan tahu Akainu tidak akan tertarik untuk membuat kesepakatan untuk Bonney. Saat menyiksa kru yang tidak disebutkan namanya yang ia kalahkan di Dunia Baru, Kid membaca di surat kabar tentang penampilan kedua Luffy di Marineford. Pada saat yang sama, Bege dan krunya tertarik ke arah bola hitam raksasa di langit, Hawkins bersiap untuk bertarung melawan Brownbeard, Urouge kesulitan mendarat di Pulau Raijin sampai ia didekati oleh seorang wanita tua yang menawarkan payung, Apoo dan krunya. berlari di udara dari sekawanan babi hutan buas, dan Drake memutuskan untuk menurunkan salah satu bawahan Kaido dan mendapatkan perhatian Yonko. Sementara itu, Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, setelah membaca maksud sebenarnya di balik pesan Luffy, memutuskan untuk mengambil istirahat pelatihan dua tahun agar menjadi cukup kuat untuk menantang Dunia Baru. Selama Timeskip Selama timeskip, berbagai peristiwa terjadi dengan pemula Generasi Terburuk: *Monkey D. Luffy berada di Rusukaina bersama Silvers Rayleigh untuk menguasai dasar-dasar Haki dan diberi bounty 400,000,000 setelah perang di Marineford. *Roronoa Zoro dilatih di bawah Dracule Mihawk dalam ilmu pedang dan juga belajar Busoshoku Haki darinya. *Marshall D. Teach dan krunya mulai menargetkan pengguna Buah Iblis yang kuat untuk mencuri kemampuan mereka dan mereka menggunakan pengetahuan kapten mereka tentang bekas wilayah Shirohige untuk menaklukkannya. Melakukan hal ini membuat Teach menjadi ancaman utama di Dunia Baru, dan setelah kemenangannya atas Bajak Laut Shirohige dalam Payback War, Pemerintah Dunia mencapnya sebagai Yonko. *Trafalgar Law mendapatkan hadiahnya meningkat menjadi 440,000,000 karena alasan yang tidak diketahui. Pada titik tertentu selama selang waktu, ia mengirim hati seratus bajak laut kepada Pemerintah Dunia, memberinya gelar Shichibukai. Ia bertanggung jawab sebagai dalang dari sebuah peristiwa yang dikenal sebagai "Insiden Pelabuhan Rocky". *Eustass Kid, Killer, Basil Hawkins, dan Scratchmen Apoo juga mendapatkan hadiah masing-masing meningkat menjadi 470,000,000, 200,000,000, 320,000,000, dan 350,000,000. *Jewelry Bonney mampu melarikan diri dari Pemerintah Dunia. *X Drake bergabung dengan kru Kaido setelah konfrontasinya dengan Scotch. *Kid, Killer, Apoo, Urouge, dan Bege menyerbu wilayah Big Mom's territory, tetapi dikalahkan. Urouge mampu mengalahkan salah satu Komandan Manisnya, Snack, sebelum dikalahkan oleh Charlotte Cracker dan dipaksa keluar. *Capone Bege menjadi bawahan Big Mom dan hadiahnya meningkat menjadi 300,000,000. Dia juga menikahi putri ke-22 Big Mom, Charlotte Chiffon, dan mereka mengandung seorang putra bernama Capone Pez. *Kid masuk ke pertempuran dengan Bajak Laut Rambut Merah dan akhirnya kehilangan lengan kirinya. *Pada titik tertentu, Apoo bergabung dengan kru Kaido. Kedua belas individu menjadi sangat terkenal karena tindakan masing-masing, mengakibatkan Cavendish menaruh dendam terhadap mereka saat mereka mencuri sorotan dari dia. Pulau Manusia Ikan Saga Arc Kembali ke Sabaody Setelah menyelesaikan pelatihannya selama dua tahun, Luffy berangkat dari Rusukaina dan Bajak Laut Kuja membawanya kembali ke Kepulauan Sabaody ketika sisa Topi Jerami kembali ke sana juga. Setelah tiba di kepulauan itu, Luffy bertemu dengan Kru Topi Jerami Palsu. Ketika Marinir dan dua Pacifista tiba, Luffy menunjukkan kekuatan barunya dengan mengalahkan salah satu cyborg dengan satu pukulan. Sambil melarikan diri, Luffy bersatu kembali dengan Zoro dan Sanji, dan dua yang terakhir mengalahkan cyborg lainnya dengan mudah. Mereka kemudian kembali ke Thousand Sunny dan Luffy bersatu kembali dengan krunya. Mereka segera melarikan diri dari kepulauan dan menuju Pulau Manusia Ikan. Arc Pulau Manusia Ikan Selama perjalanan bawah laut, Topi Jerami bertemu Caribou dan membawanya tawanan. Mereka kemudian bertemu dengan kraken, dan Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji bertarung dengan binatang itu menggunakan Flutter Kick Coating dan membebaskan seekor hiu bernama Megalo dalam prosesnya. Namun, Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji dipisahkan dari kelompok di Thousand Sunny. Luffy berhasil menjinakkan kraken dan menamainya Surume. Mereka kembali ke Sunny tepat pada waktunya untuk menyelamatkan Topi Jerami lainnya dari kru Flying Dutchman. Dengan bantuan Surume, Topi Jerami akhirnya mencapai Pulau Manusia Ikan. Namun, sebelum memasuki pulau itu, para kru menemui tiga anggota Bajak Laut Manusia Ikan Baru, yang mengancam akan menenggelamkan mereka jika mereka tidak bergabung, mendorong Topi Jerami untuk memasuki Pulau Manusia Ikan dengan Coup de Burst. Setelah masuk, Topi Jerami sekali lagi dipisahkan. Luffy dan Topi Jerami bersamanya bersatu kembali dengan Camie dan menjelajahi pulau. Mereka diundang ke Istana Ryugu oleh Raja Neptune karena menyelamatkan Megalo. Di istana, Luffy bertemu Shirahoshi dan setelah mendengar tentang kisahnya, ia memutuskan untuk membawanya keluar dari istana. Karena prediksi Shyarly bahwa Luffy akan menghancurkan Pulau Manusia Ikan, Topi Jerami dicap sebagai penjahat, menyebabkan Zoro untuk melawan Neptune dan Topi Jerami mengambil alih istana. Luffy meninggalkan istana bersama Shirahoshi dan membawanya ke Hutan Laut, tempat dia bersatu kembali dengan Jinbe. Kembali di istana, Zoro berkonfrontasi dengan Hody Jones ketika Bajak Laut Manusia Ikan Baru tiba. Setelah mendengar tentang invasi Hody Jones ke istana, Jinbe memberi tahu Luffy dan kelompoknya tentang masa lalunya. Topi Jerami kemudian berkumpul kembali dan dengan Jinbe, mereka menghadapi Bajak Laut Manusia Ikan Baru dan menyelamatkan Keluarga Kerajaan Neptune dari eksekusi. Setelah kekalahan Bajak Laut Manusia Ikan Baru, Luffy meminta Jinbe untuk bergabung dengan krunya, tetapi Jinbe menolak, mengatakan bahwa ada beberapa urusan yang harus diurus. Jinbe kemudian memberi tahu Luffy dan kelompoknya tentang peristiwa tertentu yang terjadi dalam dua tahun terakhir seperti Sakazuki menjadi Laksamana Armada dan Blackbeard menjadi Yonko. Setelah mengambil beberapa harta yang diambil Caribou dari istana, Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji bertemu dengan Pekoms dan Tamago. Untuk melindungi Pulau Manusia Ikan dari Yonko, Charlotte Linlin, Luffy menyatakan perang padanya. Ketika berbicara dengan Linlin tentang mengambil harta sebagai kompensasi atas kurangnya penghargaan permen, Tamago juga menyebutkan bahwa Eustass Kid menghancurkan dua kapal Bajak Laut Big Mom. Dilihat sebagai pahlawan, Topi Jerami berangkat dari Pulau Manusia Ikan dengan hubungan baik dengan warga dan kru akhirnya memulai perjalanan mereka di Dunia Baru. Dressrosa Saga Arc Punk Hazard Setelah mendarat di Punk Hazard, Topi Jerami bertemu dengan Trafalgar Law, yang menjadi Shichibukai. Law kemudian tidak punya pilihan selain untuk melawan Wakil Laksamana Smoker, yang tiba di pulau dengan unit dari G-5 dalam mengejar Topi Jerami. Law mencuri hati Smoker dan kemudian pergi mencari Luffy. Tak lama setelah menemukan Luffy, ia kemudian mengusulkan aliansi antara dua kru mereka untuk menjatuhkan Kaido dari Yonko, yang diterima Luffy. Langkah pertama adalah menangkap Caesar Clown, seorang ilmuwan yang bertanggung jawab atas pulau itu, di mana ia mengembangkan senjata dan SAD (diperlukan untuk produksi Buah Iblis Buatan, SMILE) untuk Shichibukai lain, Donquixote Doflamingo, yang bertanggung jawab untuk memasok Yonko dengan senjata. ereka juga bertemu seorang samurai dari Negeri Wano, Kin'emon, dan Momonosuke. Bersama dengan Smoker dan G-5, mereka sepakat untuk membantu Topi Jerami untuk melarikan diri dari pulau setelah Caesar melepaskan senjata kimia pemusnah massal, Shinokuni, pada Punk Hazard. Zoro, bersama Tashigi, kemudian mengalahkan sekretaris Caesar, pengguna Yuki Yuki no Mi, Monet. Law dan Smoker bersama-sama mengalahkan tangan kanan Doflamingo, Vergo, ambil menghancurkan fasilitas produksi SAD pada saat yang bersamaan. Luffy akhirnya mengalahkan Caesar sendiri, yang kemudian ditangkap oleh Topi Jerami lainnya. Dengan Caesar sebagai sandera, mereka kemudian memeras Doflamingo agar jatuh dari posisinya sebagai Shichibukai, ketika mereka berlayar menuju Dressrosa bersama Kin'emon dan Momonosuke. Di tempat lain di Dunia Baru, Kid, Hawkins, dan Bajak Laut On Air membentuk aliansi mereka sendiri. Arc Dressrosa Ketika Doflamingo tampaknya turun dari posisinya sebagai Shichibukai, serta raja Dressrosa, Topi Jerami dan Law mendarat di pulau itu untuk menyerahkan Caesar. Namun, rencana mereka yang sebenarnya adalah untuk menghancurkan Pabrik SMILE, yang terletak di suatu tempat di pulau itu, dan dengan demikian melemahkan pasukan Kaido. Sayangnya, ternyata Doflamingo menipu mereka dengan memanipulasi berita, dan membuat mereka jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya. Dia memisahkan Luffy dari grup dengan menggunakan Mera Mera no Mi sebagai umpan dan memikatnya untuk bertarung di Corrida Colosseum. Zoro Zoro juga terpisah dari kelompok ketika pedangnya Shusui dicuri, mendorong pendekar pedang untuk mengejar pencuri itu, yang ternyata adalah kerdil. Laksamana baru, Issho, juga muncul di pulau itu, dan segera bertemu Law di Green Bit selama pertukaran untuk Caesar. Ketika Law mengakui bahwa ia membuat aliansi dengan Topi Jerami alih-alih menjadikan mereka bawahannya, laksamana mencabut Shichibukai dari posisinya. Setelah pertikaian tiga arah yang menghancurkan antara Law, Doflamingo, dan Issho, mantan Shichibukai berhasil membawa Caesar ke Thousand Sunny, dan mengalihkan perhatian Doflamingo cukup lama bagi para kru di kapal untuk pergi bersama ilmuwan. Law melawan Doflamingo, tetapi akhirnya dikalahkan dan ditangkap, tepat di depan Luffy dan Zoro. Ketika Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Brook dan Momonosuke mengambil Caesar Clown dari Dressrosa, mereka diserang oleh Bajak Laut Big Mom, yang mengejar Caesar Clown. Capone Bege juga hadir di kapal Big Mom. Luffy, setelah menang di babak pertama di colosseum, menyaksikan penangkapan Law dan pergi setelah mereka, bertukar tempat dengan Sabo, yang baru-baru ini ia temukan masih hidup dan yang kedua di komando Pasukan Revolusioner. Luffy, bersama dengan Zoro dan Viola, putri sejati negara itu, menyusup ke istana dan menyelamatkan Hukum dan raja Dressrosa sebelumnya, Riku Doldo III. Ketika konspirasi di sekitar Doflamingo terungkap, Shichibukai menggunakan kemampuan Ito Ito no Mi untuk membuat Birdcage, memaksakan permainan perburuan hadiah pada penghuni Dressrosa, untuk mengejar Law, Sabo, Topi Jerami yang tersisa, serta Keluarga Riku. Luffy, Zoro, Law, dan beberapa sekutu yang merupakan kontestan di colosseum kemudian mengejar Doflamingo, dengan Zoro kemudian berhadapan dengan salah satu Eksekutif Tinggi Doflamingo Pica. Law, yang masih ditahan oleh borgol Batu Laut sejak ditangkap oleh Doflamingo, tidak punya pilihan selain dibawa naik ke empat tingkat dataran tinggi, yang di atasnya adalah kastil. Untungnya, di dataran tinggi keempat, mereka bertemu Rebecca yang memiliki kuncinya, dan Law dibebaskan sesudahnya. Setelah nyaris lolos dari beberapa eksekutif Doflamingo berkat sekutu mereka, mereka akhirnya mencapai Shichibukai yang santai duduk di atap istana dengan Trebol di sisinya. Daripada melawan mereka sendiri, Doflamingo menggunakan kemampuannya untuk membuat klon string dan Bellamy yang tidak mau melawan mereka. Kesal, Luffy memaksa Law untuk menggunakan rencana rahasia mereka, mendaratkan pukulan dahsyat pada Doflamingo dan Trebol. Namun, kemenangan mereka berumur pendek karena Doflamingo mengisolasi Luffy di lantai bawah dengan klon dan Bellamy, ketika dia dan Trebol berurusan dengan Law. Law mendengarkan ketika Doflamingo menjelaskan bagaimana keluarganya kehilangan status Bangsawan Dunia mereka dan Law bertanya bagaimana Doflamingo diberi wewenang atas CP-0. Ketika pertempuran mereka semakin intensif, Law mengungkapkan kepada Doflamingo bahwa ia, seperti Luffy dan Teach, juga D. sangat mengejutkan Doflamingo. Namun, Doflamingo melanjutkan serangannya, menepis gagasan bahwa D menjadi Musuh Alami Tuhan hanyalah takhyul. Doflamingo kemudian memutuskan lengan Law dan kemudian tampaknya membunuhnya dengan menembaknya sampai mati, tetapi tidak sebelum dia mulai menarik Birdcage yang dia ciptakan. Sedikit yang Doflamingo sadari, Law mengganti dirinya dengan salah satu antek Doflamingo yang tidak sadar, sambil mempertahankan Kamar besar, untuk bersiap menghadapi serangan balik. Ketika Luffy muncul setelah mengalahkan halangannya dan melihat Hukum 'almarhum', ia bersiap untuk menyerang Yaksha Surgawi, hanya untuk menerima pesan dari Ahli Bedah Maut yang masih hidup menjelaskan strategi baru. Kali ini Luffy mendekati Doflamingo, sebelum beralih dengan Law, yang memberikan pukulan fatal. Sayangnya, itu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan Doflamingo, meninggalkan Luffy untuk menghadapi Shichibukai. Namun, terlepas dari kegagalan ini, Law mengejek Trebol untuk membuatnya cukup dekat untuk memberikan luka fana, yang 'pria Lendir' mencoba merespons dengan serangan bunuh diri. Untungnya, itu gagal ketika Luffy melarikan diri dengan Law untuk meninggalkannya dalam perawatan Robin, Leo, Manshelly, dan Cavendish, dengan dua kurcaci yang berusaha memperbaiki lengan Law. Di tempat lain, pertempuran Zoro dengan Pica berlanjut karena perlahan-lahan membawa mereka ke ujung dataran tinggi. Namun, Pembajak Bajak Laut terlambat mengetahui bahwa Pica sebenarnya memikat Zoro dari target yang sebenarnya. Pica mengasimilasi dirinya kembali ke gunung dan menciptakan batu raksasa lainnya, langsung menuju dataran tinggi raja sebelumnya di mana mantan raja Riku berada. Zoro langsung mulai berlari ke mereka, tetapi menyadari dia akan terlambat untuk menyelamatkan mereka jika dia hanya mengandalkan kekuatannya sendiri. Memperoleh bantuan dari peserta colosseum, Orlumbus, untuk mendorongnya, Zoro mengiris kolossus menjadi berkeping-keping. Berhasil mengisolasi tubuh nyata di udara, Zoro mampu mengalahkan Pica dalam satu pukulan. Ketika pertempuran antara Luffy dan Doflamingo berlanjut, kapten Topi Jerami menemukan dirinya pada posisi yang kurang menguntungkan, dipaksa untuk menggunakan kartu trufnya, Gear Fourth. Setelah membalikkan meja pada Yaksha Surgawi, Luffy berusaha untuk mengakhiri pertempuran dengan cepat untuk menyingkirkan Birdcage. Namun, Gear Keempat menghilang sebelum Luffy bisa memberikan pukulan akhir untuk Doflaming. Gatz kemudian muncul dengan beberapa peserta colosseum, menawarkan untuk membeli waktu bagi Luffy untuk mengisi ulang Haki-nya. Law emudian muncul, menawarkan untuk mengawasi Luffy sementara Gatz mengalihkan perhatian Doflamingo. Sementara itu, Zoro dan setiap orang yang berbadan sehat berusaha memperlambat kandang cukup lama untuk Luffy mengalahkan Dofalmingo. Upaya mereka mampu membeli beberapa menit berharga agar Luffy bangun lagi. Meskipun terkena serangan rentetan serangan Doflamingo, Luffy masih berhasil mengaktifkan Gear Keempat, mengalahkan tiran dengan Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun, mengakhiri pemerintahannya untuk selamanya. Menyusul kekalahan Doflamingo di tangan Monkey D. Luffy, berita tentang kemenangan Aliansi Jantung dan Topi Jerami atas Bajak Laut Donquixote tersebar di seluruh dunia. Reaksi beberapa anggota Generasi Terburuk terhadap berita ditunjukkan. Jewelry Bonney memuji Luffy dan Law atas tindakan mereka. Eustass Kid memperkirakan bahwa Aliansi Jantung dan Topi Jerami mengejar Kaido dan Killer mengungkapkan bahwa target aliansi Kid adalah Shanks. X Drake memberi tahu krunya bahwa ayahnya dibunuh oleh Doflamingo, tetapi dia tidak menyimpan dendam. Capone Bege terbukti bekerja di bawah Bajak Laut Big Mom dan dia berusaha untuk menangkap Caesar Clown. Urouge sedang memulihkan diri di Ballon Terminal dan bertemu dengan Yonko Kaido yang sedang mengunjungi Pulau Langit untuk melompat sebagai salah satu dari banyak upaya bunuh diri karena ketidakmampuannya untuk mati. Kaido akhirnya mendarat di pulau di mana aliansi Kid dibersandar. Kembali di Dressrosa, Topi Jerami dan Law pulih di rumah tua Kyros. Atas perkenan Issho, mereka diizinkan memulihkan kekuatan mereka untuk melarikan diri ketika Marinir tiba-tiba berusaha menangkap mereka pada hari ketiga. Sementara Zoro berlari langsung ke kapal pelarian yang disediakan oleh sekutu mereka dari pertempuran baru-baru ini, Luffy menyatukan kembali Rebecca dengan ayahnya, sementara Law berbicara dengan Sengoku (yang baru saja tiba di pulau itu) mengenai donaturnya Donquixote Rosinante. Ketika Issho mengangkat puing-puing dengan kemampuannya, Law dengan cepat menuju kapal, sementara Luffy dengan singkat melawan laksamana. Namun, kapten Topi Jerami kemudian diterbangkan, memberikan kesempatan kepada sekutunya untuk menyeretnya menjauh dari pertempuran ke Yonta Maria. Di sana, Luffy diminta untuk memimpin aliansi termasuk Bajak Laut Beautiful, Barto Club, Angkatan Laut Happo, XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance (kemudian berganti nama menjadi Bajak Laut Ideo), Korps Tonta (dipimpin oleh Leo), Bajak Laut Giant Warrior masa depan, dan Armada Besar Yonta Maria. Meskipun Luffy menolak tawaran itu hanya karena dia ingin mereka membuat pilihan, Armada Besar Topi Jerami tetap dibentuk. Setelah peristiwa Dressrosa, Luffy, Law, dan Zoro mendapat peningkatan bounty masing-masing 500,000,000, 500,000,000 and 320,000,000. Yonko Saga Arc Zou Setelah meninggalkan Dressrosa, Topi Jerami, Law, dan samurai pergi ke Zou untuk menemukan Sanji dan yang lainnya. Di sana, Law bersatu kembali dengan krunya, sementara Luffy menemukan sisanya, kecuali Sanji. Mereka kemudian mengetahui bahwa kru mereka membantu menyelamatkan negara Suku Mink, Mokomo Dukedom, dari kehancuran di tangan tangan kanan Kaido, Jack. Kebetulan, dengan penangkapan Doflamingo, mereka benar-benar memikat sebagian besar Bajak Laut Beasts menjauh dari Zou ketika mereka berusaha untuk menyelamatkan mantan Shichibukai. Selama waktu Luffy dan yang lainnya bepergian ke Zou, Capone Bege dan Pekoms telah tiba di Zou, memburu Caesar Clown dan separuh Sanji dari Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Setelah Pekoms mengatakan bahwa dia akan membiarkan Topi Jerami melarikan diri jika mereka menyerahkan Caesar, Bege menembaknya dari belakang sebelum memenjarakan Topi Jerami di dalam tubuhnya dengan Shiro Shiro no Mi. Sanji membantu Nami, Chopper, dan Brook melarikan diri tetapi tetap tinggal di belakang dan menggunakan Caesar sebagai sandera. Begit kemudian mundur bersama Sanji dan Caesar. Mendengar tentang keadaan di sekitar Sanji dari Pekoms, Luffy memutuskan untuk pergi ke wilayah Big Mom untuk menyelamatkan Sanji, banyak yang kecewa dengan Hukum dan Zoro. Setelah Suku Mink melakukan kontak dengan Kin'emon dan Kanjuro pada hari berikutnya, Inuarashi dan Nekomamushi membawa Luffy, Zoro, Law, dan anggota Topi Jerami lainnya ke Hutan Paus, tempat Road Poneglyph Zou disembunyikan. Di sana, mereka membentuk aliansi untuk mengalahkan Kaido. Ketika armada Jack dihancurkan oleh Zunesha setelah mereka kembali ke Zou untuk serangan lain, Scratchmen Apoo menghubungi Kaido dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa komunikasi dengan Jack telah hilang. Aliansi baru kemudian berpisah. Luffy, Nami, Brook, dan Chopper pergi ke Pulau Whole Cake bersama Pekoms dan Pedro, sementara Law, krunya, Zoro, dan anggota Topi Jerami lainnya pergi ke Negeri Wano sambil bersiap menghadapi Kaido. Sementara itu, Eustass Kid terungkap telah dipenjara oleh Kaido. Arc Pulau Whole Cake Ketika Luffy dan anggota tim Pengambilan Sanji lainnya menuju Pulau Whole Cake, mereka terkejut menemukan penumpang gelap dalam bentuk Carrot, kelinci bulu. Selama perjalanan, Luffy dan tim pengambilan mengetahui dari sebuah surat kabar bahwa pangkalan Pasukan Revolusioner di Baltigo telah dihancurkan oleh Bajak Laut Kurohige. Tanpa seorang pun di atas kapal yang bisa memasak (kecuali Nami, yang akan menagih mereka), Luffy kemudian mengajukan diri untuk memasak, tetapi hidangannya akhirnya menjadi tidak dapat dimakan dan ia membuang semua bahan-bahan mereka. Karena kelaparan, Tim Pengambilan Sanji tidak punya pilihan selain memancing makanan mereka dan meninggalkan masakannya ke Nami. Mereka akhirnya menangkap Ikan Batu Lapis Baja di Lautan Panas-Panas, tetapi Luffy dengan tidak sengaja memakannya sebelum bisa didetoksifikasi dengan benar. Meskipun memiliki resistensi terhadap racun, Luffy dibawa ke ambang kematian. Tim kemudian bertemu dengan kapal milik Germa 66 dan bertemu dengan kakak perempuan Sanji, Vinsmoke Reiju, dan adik lelaki, Vinsmoke Yonji. Reiju menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menyembuhkan Luffy dan kedua kelompok berpisah setelah itu. Para kru tiba di Pulau Cacao, yang merupakan bagian dari wilayah Big Mom di sebuah kepulauan yang dikenal sebagai Totto Land. Di pulau itu, mereka bertemu Charlotte Pudding, yang tidak lain adalah tunangan yang diatur oleh Sanji. Mereka mengetahui bahwa Sanji telah menolaknya dan Pudding memberi mereka peta yang menunjukkan rute ke Pulau Kue Utuh. Kelompok itu menerima tawaran Pudding untuk membantu dan mereka kembali ke Sunny tanpa disadari. Namun, Pekoms hilang, tetapi kru memutuskan untuk melanjutkan. Mengikuti peta Pudding, mereka mencapai Pulau Whole Cake dan kelompok itu memutuskan untuk berpisah. Pedro dan Brook pergi untuk mencuri salinan Road Poneglyph Big Mom dan pergi dengan Shark Submerge III ementara kru lainnya melanjutkan untuk mencari Sanji. Luffy, Nami, Chopper, dan Carrot terpikat ke dalam Hutan Rayuan oleh apa yang tampak seperti Sanji dan mereka disergap oleh Randolph and Charlotte Brûlée. Selama konfrontasi, Brûlée memisahkan Luffy dari kelompoknya dan menangkap Carrot dengan kemampuannya. Di tempat lain, Bege, istri, anak, dan krunya terlihat di pantai Whole Cake Island, di mana ia memiliki Pekoms yang terikat di tangannya. Mula-mula kemudian menembak Pekoms, membiarkan mink jatuh ke perairan yang dipenuhi hiu. Malamnya, Luffy melakukan pengejaran angsa liar berkat skema Brelle, tapi dia akhirnya bersatu kembali dengan Nami. Saat berbicara dengan salah satu mantan suami Big Mom, Pound, keduanya segera berhadapan dengan salah satu putra Big Mom dan Komandan Manis, Charlotte Cracker, yang melibatkan Luffy dalam pertempuran ketika Nami berurusan dengan Brûlée. Luffy berjuang dalam pertarungannya dengan Cracker, tetapi setelah mendengarkan ejekan Cracker, Luffy mengaktifkan Gear Fourth dan menghancurkan armor biskuitnya, mengungkapkan bentuk asli Cracker. Pertarungan antara keduanya berlanjut sepanjang malam dengan keduanya kelelahan dan kesal dengan strategi yang lain (khususnya Cracker menciptakan tentara biskuit dan Luffy melahap mereka). Akhirnya, Cracker memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertempuran tetapi dengan bantuan Nami, Luffy mengatasi pasukan Cracker dan menggunakan versi baru Gear-nya Keempat. Ketika Cracker menerjangnya, Luffy mampu melawan Cracker dan mengirimnya terbang menuju Kota Manis, di mana ia ditemukan oleh keluarganya, yang bersiap untuk membalas terhadap Luffy. Dengan Cracker keluar dari jalan, Nami menggunakan Raja Baum, yang dia dipaksa untuk mengikuti perintahnya menggunakan Vivre Card yang diberikan kepadanya oleh Lola (salah satu anak perempuan Big Mom), untuk membawanya dan Luffy keluar dari Hutan Rayuan. Dalam perjalanan ke Whole Cake Chateau, mereka menemukan kereta yang membawa Keluarga Vinsmoke. Luffy segera pergi ke kereta untuk mendapatkan Sanji kembali. Namun, reuni Luffy dengan Sanji terasa pahit, ketika Sanji menendangnya pergi dan memerintahkannya untuk meninggalkan wilayah itu ketika ia memutuskan untuk (secara salah) memeluk warisan kerajaannya dan menikahi Pudding. Luffy menolak untuk mendengarkan Sanji, mendorong Sanji untuk dengan kejam memukul Luffy agar tunduk. Setelah Sanji kembali ke kereta keluarganya, Luffy bangkit kembali dan menyatakan dia tidak akan pergi tanpa Sanji, bahkan menyatakan bahwa dia tidak akan makan makanan lain kecuali dibuat oleh Sanji. Ketika Luffy tetap di tempatnya, pasukan Big Mom yang marah tiba untuk membalas dendam atas kekalahan Cracker. Luffy dan Nami melawan balik pasukan dan meskipun mereka mampu mengalahkan beberapa musuh, mereka kewalahan dan dibawa kembali ke istana Big Mom. Luffy dan Nami ditempatkan di sebuah penjara buku dan Big Mom berbicara kepada mereka melalui Den Den Mushi. Setelah dia menginterogasi mereka tentang keberadaan Lola, dia menyatakan bahwa dia akan membiarkan mereka pergi setelah Sanji memintanya untuk membebaskan mereka tetapi mengancam akan membunuh mereka jika mereka merusak pernikahan. Luffy mengabaikan ini dan sekali lagi menuntut dia mengembalikan Sanji sebelum menantangnya lagi saat Big Mom menertawakan kata-katanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Pudding mengunjungi kedua Topi Jerami dan mengungkapkan bahwa ia berencana untuk membunuh Sanji di pesta pernikahan dan bahwa mereka tidak benar-benar pergi hidup-hidup. Setelah dia pergi, Luffy mulai mencoba membebaskan diri. Luffy melanjutkan perjuangannya ketika Charlotte Opera menginterogasi Nami atas keberadaan Lola, mengancamnya dengan siksaan. Jinbe kemudian muncul dan menurunkan Opera sebelum melepaskan Luffy dan Nami. Now free, Luffy went off to find Sanji by going on a rampage through the castle, taking down many of Big Mom's subordinates. As he was searching, he was suddenly pulled into an infirmary room by Vinsmoke Reiju, who informed Luffy that her brother had become aware of Pudding's true nature but because of the people on the Baratie and the Straw Hats, he decided to stay on the island. Relieved that Sanji knew the truth, Luffy jumped out of the window and after falling onto a building, he decided to return to the spot where he promised to wait for Sanji. Luffy eventually returned to the promised spot, where Sanji also arrived afterwards. After Luffy ate food from the bento box Sanji prepared, Sanji explained why he could not leave, causing Luffy to punch him for not giving the full truth. Sanji tearfully revealed that he wanted to return to the crew but could not leave the island with the chefs of the Baratie being threatened and Big Mom's planning to kill his family, whom he hated but at the same time wanted to save. Understanding, Luffy agreed to help Sanji by ruining the Yonko's tea party. Pada hari pernikahan, Jinbe menghubungi Bege untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan Luffy untuk membentuk aliansi untuk mengalahkan Big Mom. Setelah melakukan kontak dengan Luffy dan Sanji, Jinbe memberi tahu mereka tentang masa lalu Bege sebelum memberitahu mereka bahwa ia bermaksud membunuh Big Mom di upacara tersebut. Luffy setuju untuk pergi menemui Bege setelah Jinbe menasihatinya untuk bekerja bersama dengannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Bege menyatakan kepada krunya bahwa jika Luffy terbukti tidak bekerja sama, ia akan membunuh Luffy di tempat. Luffy dan Sanji segera tiba di tempat persembunyian Bege. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, mereka bertemu kembali dengan teman-teman mereka dan bertemu dengan Bege dan Caesar Clown yang menyamar, yang dipaksa untuk bergabung dengan Bege. Luffy ingin membalas Bege karena menyakiti Pekom, menyebabkan pertengkaran di antara kedua kru. Pertengkaran itu berakhir ketika Jinbe mengingatkan mereka bahwa mereka memiliki musuh bersama dan bagaimana mereka bisa mencapai tujuan mengalahkan Ibu Besar jika mereka bersekutu satu sama lain. Dengan enggan, kedua kelompok mengesampingkan perbedaan mereka dan membentuk aliansi yang tegang. After explaining the plan and delegating its steps, Bege hid Luffy's group inside his body while Sanji went along with the wedding. Despite some complications, the alliance succeeded in breaking the portrait of Mother Carmel and causing Big Mom to scream and go into her vulnerable state. However, her screams destroyed the KX Launchers and the escape mirror Bege planned to use. The Big Mom Pirates soon recovered and surrounded the alliance, which took cover inside Bege's Big Father fortress along with the Vinsmoke Family. While Luffy, Sanji, and the Vinsmokes kept Big Mom occupied, Caesar carried Bege's body with the rest of the alliance away. Bege and Caesar were cornered by Charlotte Brûlée while Luffy and the Vinsmokes were subdued. Big Mom prepared to kill them, but the Tamatebako fell to the base of the chateau and exploded, causing the castle to collapse. Setelah melarikan diri dari chateau, Topi Jerami dan Fire Tank Pirates mengakhiri aliansi mereka dan berpisah. Luffy dan kelompoknya kembali ke Thousand Sunny, tetapi mereka dikejar oleh Big Mom, yang ditipu oleh Perospero untuk berpikir bahwa mereka memiliki kue pengantin cadangan. Ketika Bege dan krunya melarikan diri kembali ke kapal mereka, Pudding mendekati mereka dan meyakinkan Chiffon untuk membantunya membuat kue baru untuk Big Mom. Setelah Pudding dan Chiffon merekrut Sanji untuk membantu juga dan membawanya ke Pulau Cacao, Topi Jerami berhasil kembali ke kapal mereka, tetapi menemukan Katakuri dan Perospero di sana. Selama perkelahian berikutnya, Pedro mengorbankan dirinya dengan melanda Perospero dalam ledakan bunuh diri dan Luffy menyeret Katakuri ke Dunia Cermin, memungkinkan kelompok yang tersisa di Sunny untuk melarikan diri dari Pulau Kue Utuh dengan Coup de Burst. Bege dan krunya kembali ke kapal mereka, Nostra Castello, dan mereka juga melarikan diri dari Pulau Kue Utuh. Mereka kemudian menuju Pulau Cacao untuk mengambil Chiffon. Ketika mereka mendekati bagian depan pelabuhan Pulau Cacao, mereka dikepung oleh Tarteships. Mereka kemudian dihubungi oleh Oven, yang menyandera Chiffon untuk memaksa Bege menyerah. Begitu mereka cukup dekat dengan pelabuhan, Bege menembak wajah Oven dan membebaskan Chiffon dari cengkeramannya. Mengungkap bahwa kapalnya dapat melakukan perjalanan di darat, Bege menyelamatkan tim pembuat kue dan mendapatkan kue tersebut selama perkelahian melawan pasukan Oven. Oven mencoba mencegah mereka melarikan diri dengan merebus laut, tetapi ia diserang oleh Pound, cukup lama mengganggunya sehingga kapal Bege pergi. Di dalam Dunia Cermin, Luffy berulang kali dikuasai oleh Katakuri. Komandan Manis kemudian mencoba untuk mengakhiri pertarungan lebih awal untuk mendapatkan waktu kudapannya, yang memungkinkan Luffy menemukan rahasia tergelapnya. Ketika Katakuri kehilangan ketenangannya, Luffy berhasil mendaratkan pukulan padanya. Luffy kemudian mengaktifkan Gear Keempat dan menang melawan Katakuri. Namun, Katakuri kembali tenang dan Luffy kehilangan keuntungan. Ketika wujud Gear Keempatnya menghilang, Luffy mundur dan membawa Brûlée melalui cermin ke Nuts Island, tempat ia dikejar oleh Big Mom. Luffy melarikan diri kembali ke Dunia Cermin dan melakukan perjalanan dari pulau ke pulau. Setelah Luffy mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya, dia berselisih dengan Katakuri sekali lagi. Khawatir akan meningkatnya potensi Luffy, Katakuri mencoba mengakhiri pertarungan dengan cepat. Berkat campur tangan Flampe, Katakuri memberikan pukulan dahsyat pada Luffy. Setelah mencari tahu tentang campur tangan Flampe, Katakuri berhenti sejenak untuk mencaci maki adiknya. Luffy dan Katakuri melanjutkan untuk mengalahkan Flampe dan bawahannya dengan Haoshoku Haki sebelum melanjutkan pertempuran mereka. Kembali ke Nostra Castello, para koki akhirnya menyelesaikan kue pengantin pengganti. Kapal Bege kemudian mendekati Thousand Sunny, yang sedang dikejar oleh Big Mom dan armadanya. Setelah Sanji dan Pudding meninggalkan kue di tangan Bege dan pergi ke Sunny, Bege dan Bajak Laut Fire Tank memikat Big Mom dan sebagian krunya menjauh dari mengejar Topi Jerami dan berlayar untuk Pulau Liqueur. Atas saran Chiffon, Bajak Laut Tank Api mengubah arah mereka ke Pulau Funwari. Luffy mengaktifkan bentuk baru Gear Fourth yang disebut Snakeman dan dengannya, dia dan Katakuri bertemu dalam satu pertandingan terakhir. Luffy akhirnya muncul sebagai pemenang dan Pekom tiba dengan Brûlée yang ditangkap, bermaksud untuk membantu Luffy melarikan diri untuk menghormati pengorbanan diri Pedro. Setelah keluar dari Dunia Cermin, mereka dikepung oleh pasukan Oven. Sanji datang untuk mengambil Luffy tetapi mereka segera terpojok. Mereka diselamatkan oleh kedatangan Germa 66 dan dengan bantuan mereka, Luffy dan Sanji berhasil kembali ke Thousand Sunny. Bege dan krunya berhasil mencapai Pulau Funwari tetapi kapal mereka hancur. Setelah menjatuhkan kue, mereka mencuri tarteship dan melarikan diri. Dengan bantuan Bajak Laut Sun, kru Luffy berhasil lolos dari Totto Land meskipun Jinbe tetap tinggal untuk membantu mantan krunya. Arc Reverie Setelah Topi Jerami (kecuali Jinbe) lolos dari Totto Land, Luffy dan kelompoknya melihat bahwa hadiahnya meningkat menjadi 1,500,000,000. Berita tentang eksploitasi Luffy di Totto Land dan formasi armada barunya menyebar ke seluruh dunia dan dia dikenal sebagai "Kaisar Kelima Laut". Bege kesal karena Luffy dianggap sebagai dalang dari rencana pembunuhannya sementara Blackbeard mengatakan bahwa terlalu dini bagi Luffy untuk disebut seorang Yonko. Sebelum Reverie, Jewelry Bonney menyusup ke Mary Geoise dengan menyamar sebagai salah satu peserta. Arc Negeri Wano Sementara kelompok Luffy berlayar menuju Negeri Wano, kru mereka mengasimilasi diri mereka sebagai penduduk. Namun, Zoro diadili karena memiliki Shusui dan dituduh melakukan serangkaian pembunuhan juga. Setelah Luffy tersapu ke pantai ke wilayah Kuri, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Tama dan menyelamatkannya dari Bajak Laut Beasts, yang meminta bantuan dari headliner Basil Hawkins. Setelah Tama diracun dengan minum dari sungai yang tercemar oleh pabrik senjata Bajak Laut Beasts, Luffy membawanya untuk mencari bantuan medis. Di gurun, ia bertemu kembali dengan Zoro, yang menjadi terkenal sebagai penjahat yang dicari. Setelah itu, mereka dikonfrontasi oleh Hawkins. Setelah perkelahian singkat, kelompok itu melarikan diri dan mencari perlindungan di Kota Okobore. Sementara itu, the Bajak Laut Hati memberi tahu kapten mereka tentang kedatangan Luffy di Wano. Setelah Tama diambil oleh Bajak Laut Binatang, Luffy dan Zoro mengejar dan memasuki Kota Bakura, dengan Law dan Hawkins mengikuti mereka untuk membantu sekutu mereka masing-masing. Ketika Hawkins memasuki Kota Bakura, ia menuju kerusuhan yang dimulai oleh Luffy, tetapi dihalangi oleh Law. Law dan Hawkins bertarung sebentar sementara Luffy dan Zoro menyelamatkan Tama dan mencuri gerobak makanan dari Beasts Pirates. Sambil melarikan diri dari Kota Bakura dengan kereta, Luffy dan Zoro mengambil Law di sepanjang jalan dan mengirimkan makanan ke Kota Okobore. Setelah berpisah dengan Tama, Law membawa Luffy dan Zoro ke reruntuhan Kastil Oden. Namun, Zoro terpisah dari mereka di sepanjang jalan. Di reruntuhan, Luffy bersatu kembali dengan Kin'emon, Momonosuke, dan kelompok dari Thousand Sunny. Di dalam kastil, Luffy belajar dari Kin'emon lebih banyak tentang kisah Oden. Setelah Kin'emon selesai menjelaskan rencana untuk pertempuran yang menentukan, Law tiba-tiba datang untuk mengingatkan mereka pada Kaido, yang turun ke Kota Okobore dalam bentuk naganya. Khawatir tentang penduduk desa, Luffy mulai berlari ke sana sementara dia diikuti oleh Law, yang berusaha menghentikannya. Di kota, menyadari bahwa Kaido mabuk dan mungkin menimbulkan kerusakan besar pada kota, Hawkins membujuk Yonko untuk menyerang kastil Kuri, (tanpa diketahui dengan benar) mengklaim bahwa anggota aliansi ada di sana. Setelah Kaido menghancurkan reruntuhan, seorang Luffy yang marah (yang mengira bahwa teman-teman dan kawan-kawannya terperangkap dalam serangan Kaido) menyerang Yonko, tetapi meskipun menggunakan beberapa serangan terkuatnya, Luffy tidak dapat menjelaskannya. Kaido menyelesaikan pertarungan dalam satu pukulan, dan ketika Law berusaha untuk membantu Luffy, ia dihadang oleh Hawkins, yang membuatnya menembak dengan kuku Kairoseki. Law berhasil melarikan diri sendiri, tetapi Luffy, setelah melepaskan semburan Haoshoku Haki, diambil oleh Bajak Laut Binatang. Luffy dikirim ke penjara di Udon, di mana ia bertemu Eustass Kid di sel tetangga. Berita tentang bentrokan antara Luffy dan Kaido tersebar di seluruh Wano, bahkan Zoro pun mendengarnya. Di tempat lain, di Hachinosu di mana Bajak Laut Blackbeard berada, Teach berbicara dengan Gecko Moria yang marah (yang menyerang pulau dengan gerombolan zombie-nya untuk menyelamatkan Absalom) melalui pengeras suara, dengan menyatakan beberapa berita menyebar di seluruh dunia. Kembali di wilayah Udon di Negara Wano, Luffy dan Kid dipaksa untuk bekerja dan mereka kemudian mengalahkan wakil kepala penjara Dobon dalam sebuah konfrontasi. Trivia *Oda menggambar sepuluh Supernova (tidak termasuk Zoro) setelah dua tahun timeskip. *Luffy dan Killer adalah satu-satunya anggota yang namanya tidak berasal dari tokoh kehidupan nyata. *Teach adalah satu-satunya anggota yang merupakan bajak laut veteran ketika kelompok itu dikandung. *Sebagian besar pengguna Buah Iblis memiliki kekuatan Paramecia, dengan X Drake menjadi satu-satunya dengan Zoan, dan Teach satu-satunya dengan Logia. *Luffy dan Kid adalah satu-satunya anggota yang diketahui menggunakan Haoshoku Haki. *Teach dan Law keduanya menjabat sebagai Shichibukai, tetapi kemudian kehilangan gelar mereka. *Capone Bege adalah satu-satunya anggota yang diketahui memiliki pasangan dan anak. Trivia Berbasis SBS *Dalam Volume 64 SBS, Oda menggambar Sebelas Supernova (kecuali Luffy dan Zoro) sebagai anak-anak. Blackbeard ditarik sebagai seorang anak di SBS volume sebelumnya. *Dalam Volume 72's SBS, Oda menggambarkan Sebelas Supernova (kecuali Luffy dan Zoro) sebagai lawan jenis. Luffy dan Zoro ditarik dalam SBS sebelumnya dengan Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, dan Blackbeard ditarik dalam 76 Volume SBS bersama dengan sisa Shichibukai. Tautan Eksternal *Supernova - Wikipedia artikel tentang acara khusus bajak laut ini dinamai. Referensi Navigasi Situs en:The Worst Generation de:11 Supernovae es:Los Once Supernovas fr:Onze Supernovae it:Supernove es:La Peor Generación ru:Худшее Поколение Kategori:Organisasi Kategori:Ketentuan